Persiana Americana
by Nizei
Summary: PWP. Estados Unidos x Prusia. Alfred quiso moverse, pero estaba estancado al piso. Y el espectáculo era demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo.


_**Personajes:**__ Prusia y Estados Unidos._

_**Parejas:**__ Estados Unidos x Prusia._

_**Género:**__ PWP._

_**Rating:**__ NC-17_

_**Advertencias:**__ Sexo explícito. MUY explícito._

_**Resumen:**__ Alfred quiso moverse, pero estaba estancado al piso. Y el espectáculo era demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo._

_._

* * *

><p><em>PERSIANA AMERICANA<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Muevo dos trozos de alambre entre mis dedos haciéndolos tintinear y los encajo en la cerradura de la habitación quinientos seis. Mis manos están resbaladizas y las gotas de sudor que caen frente a mis ojos entorpecen mi visión, el clima caluroso de Miami no está ayudando al antiguo y sagrado arte de forzar cerraduras. Chasqueo la lengua. Levanto suavemente uno de los alambres mientras el otro se queda presionando el resorte del pestillo, oigo un clic y la puerta se abre con un traquido silencioso. Sonrío victorioso._

_Seco mis manos húmedas en los pantalones de lino negro y me coloco los guantes del uniforme, aprovecho para limpiar mis huellas dactilares de la manilla con la tela de algodón. Antes de ingresar me aseguro de que no hay nadie merodeando en los alrededores._

_La habitación es amplia y bien iluminada. Hay dos ventanas por donde se derrama la luz de la mañana, dos camas, una a cada extremo de la pared, dos veladores, un ventilador de pie y un bonito closet de persianas pintado en blanco; más al fondo se ve un escritorio, un par de sofás y una puerta de lo que debe ser el baño. En el piso de madera descansan dos maletas de viaje y un maletín._

_Me arrodillo delante de una de las maletas y pruebo suerte abriéndola. Mi sonrisa se amplía. "No tiene pestillo, ni candado, es casi demasiado fácil…" pienso emocionado. Corro el cierre hacia abajo._

—_¡Ouch! ¡Agrh puerta de mierda! —Mi alemán no es lo que uno llamaría bueno, pero entiendo esas palabras con aterradora claridad._

_Me quedo hecho piedra, ¡se supone que la habitación estaría vacía! En un segundo de lucidez me muevo rápido y sigiloso hacia el closet, halo una de las puertas y me meto dentro. Rezo porque mantenerme quieto y en silencio sea suficiente para que no me descubran._

—_Maldito puto calor —maldice una voz áspera que se me hace familiar—. ¡Acabo de salir de la ducha y ya estoy sudando!_

_Observo a través de las rendijas del guardarropa. Gilbert Beilschmidt, Estado Libre de Prusia, hermano mayor y mano derecha de Alemania, asoma en mi campo de visión goteando agua y con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cadera. En mi mente reprocho mi idiotez: me había olvidado de Gilbert._

_El hombre enciende el ventilador y camina hacia mí…_

_Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡qué está caminando hacia mí!_

_Se detiene al tocar la manija del armario, y mi corazón se detiene con él._

—_Qué tonto, si todo está en la maleta… —habla entre dientes y pega media vuelta. El alma me regresa al cuerpo, suelto la respiración que hasta este momento no sabía que había estado conteniendo._

_No alcanzo a verlo maniobrar en las maletas, por miedo a moverme, pero sí veo ropa ser lanzada sobre la cama. Para mi maldita mala suerte Gilbert vuelve a aparecer, y esta vez completamente desnudo. Trago saliva. Las cortinas están abiertas de par en par, la luz le cae directo, cubriéndolo con una capa de luminosidad. Consigo ver cada detalle._

_Su complexión es la de un atleta. Es esbelto, de espalda ancha y cintura estrecha, sus músculos parecen estar grabados en su piel increíblemente blanca. Bajo un poco la mirada y me sonrojo; su pene es grande incluso flácido._

"_No quiero imaginar cómo luce erecto" cavilo en un momento de desconcentración._

_Sacudo la cabeza con la esperanza de sacudirme ese pensamiento. El enemigo posee un cuerpo formidable, eso está bien. Lo que no está bien es que continúe mirándolo como si se tratara de un trozo de carne jugosa, debería cerrar los ojos hasta que termine de vestirse. Ese sería el comportamiento de una persona decente._

_Beilschmidt se inclina para pasar la toalla por sus piernas y sube por la parte interior de sus muslos. Su trasero redondeado queda al aire y cualquier tipo de reflexión acerca de la decencia queda relegado a algún lugar inhóspito de mi mente._

_Mis mejillas se calientan aún más. Casi suspiro de alivio cuando Gilbert toma asiento en la cama para seguir secándose el cuerpo, al menos en esta posición no está tan expuesto a mi escrutinio. Vierte une especie de crema humectante en sus manos y comienza a untarla en cada centímetro de piel disponible, mientras que yo sigo embelesado el recorrido de los finos dedos blancos deseando que fueran los míos. El viaje de sus manos se ralentiza, acarician sus abdominales y dudan por un segundo antes de seguir su camino al sur, rozan su vello púbico y se cierran alrededor de la base de su miembro._

_Oigo un gemido quedo y ruego porque haya provenido de Gilbert. Aprieto las piernas para controlar de algún modo la tienda de campaña que se ha levantado en mis pantalones, me muerdo el labio inferior y regreso mi atención al prusiano mil veces maldito._

_El aire del ventilador le alborota el cabello, pero no baja el calor de su rostro. Sus ojos están firmemente cerrados y sus muslos bien abiertos; su erección destaca entre sus piernas y va aumentando de tamaño con cada movimiento rítmico de sus dedos. El cuarto se empieza a llenar con los jadeos de su respiración superficial. Muevo inconscientemente una mano sobre el bulto en mi entrepierna y le doy un apretón, me estremezco del placer y muerdo el interior de mi mejilla con fuerza para reprimir un gemido._

—_Hmmmh ahhh…_

_Gilbert se deja caer en el colchón. Su mano izquierda cae más abajo tentativamente y empieza a masajear sus testículos, mientras la otra se mueve de arriba a abajo sobre su pene erecto a alta velocidad, sobando el glande con el pulgar de rato en rato. Un dedo húmedo se desliza en su agujero hasta el primer nudillo y enseguida inicia un meneo lento en su interior para aflojar las paredes de su esfínter, Gilbert arquea la espalda y echa su cuello hacia atrás. No tarda en unirse un segundo dedo y luego un tercero._

_Los jadeos cortos se transforman en gemidos largos. Retira los tres dedos en un solo movimiento. Yo me quedo observando boquiabierto el esfínter rosado contraerse y dilatarse, palpitando por atención. Requiero de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para ignorar mi excitación._

—_Hmmn Jones, ven aquí —ordena Prusia en inglés._

_No me atrevo a moverme un milímetro, ni siquiera a respirar. El primer pensamiento que me cruza por la cabeza es que mis alucinaciones sobre el Estado Libre de Prusia se están volviendo cada vez más realistas, y entonces las puertas del guardarropa se abren y lo tengo al frente. En carne y hueso, gloriosamente desnudo y sonriéndome con sorna. _

_Me atraparon. Estoy completamente jodido…_

—_Oh, esto no me lo esperaba —ronronea Prusia, corre una mano blanca sobre la tela áspera del uniforme de hotel—. No sabía que eras botones en tu tiempo libre Estados Unidos._

_No contesto, no encuentro la voz para hacerlo. A Gilbert parece no importarle porque me empuja hasta el fondo del closet y aplasta sus labios carnosos contra los míos. No sé cómo reaccionar. Se supone que en estos momentos debería estar implorando por misericordia, no recibiendo un beso de mi amor platónico de la adolescencia._

—_¡Vamos Jones, haz algo! —susurra en mi boca—. Bésame, chúpame, fóllame. Llevas queriendo hacer esto hace mucho._

"_Ciento cincuenta años para ser precisos" completo en mi mente._

—_N-nno, yo n-no… Me confundí de habitación… —Mi excusa ridícula es sofocada por la risa de Gilbert._

—_¿Crees que soy imbécil? Sé cómo me miras. Lo supe desde la primera vez, cuando no eras más que un chico de granja haraposo con ideales de independencia, pero en ese entonces tú eras demasiado joven y yo era tu general al mando. ¿O qué? ¿Ya no te pongo porque no soy el Reino poderoso que conociste? ¿O estás asustado porque crees que le contaré a Ludwig que viniste a espiar?_

_Esta vez soy yo el que lo besa. A diferencia mía, él sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo. Abre su boca y nuestras lenguas se prueban, se enmarañan en una danza en la que Gilbert es el conductor. Sus manos empiezan a sacar los botones del uniforme de su ojal uno por uno, la chaqueta cae al piso mientras que mis pantalones quedan atorados en mis tobillos. Sus dedos largos envuelven mi polla increíblemente dura y tiran de ella. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza y me golpeo contra la pared. No importa el dolor, tampoco importa que estemos en un closet rodeados de colgadores y ropa, todo lo que importa es su mano bombeando mi pene, su cuerpo sólido presionado contra el mío._

_Me aferro a su culo desnudo y lo traigo más cerca, beso la piel sensible de su cuello y pruebo su sabor con mi lengua. Le doy vuelta y estampo su espalda contra la pared, antes de que Gilbert tenga tiempo de replicar me arrodillo y chupo la cabeza de su pene hinchado. Le doy una lamida a la vena inferior, succiono la punta y termino por introducirlo en mi boca._

_Prusia clama su placer sin inhibiciones y mi lívido se dispara con los sonidos. Alzo la mirada y alcanzo a ver su cara sonrojada, ojos cerrados enmarcados por arcos de pestañas pálidas y tentadores labios rojos abiertos formando una 'o'. Mi mano toquetea sus testículos y un par de dedos se sumergen en su agujero dilatado. Sus manos sujetan ambos lados de mi rostro, por debajo de las orejas, y me arrastra hacia un beso que es todo lenguas y humedad._

—_¿Puedes cargar con mi peso? —me pregunta Prusia apenas separamos las bocas en su rígido, rasposo, terriblemente sensual inglés._

—_Claro que puedo —le respondo en un tono presumido. Y para demostrar mi punto lo sostengo por el culo, levantándolo del piso. En un reflejo maquinal sus piernas se enrollan alrededor de mi cintura._

—_Excelente, siempre supe que eras un chico fuerte —ronronea y esboza una sonrisa satisfecha. Pasea sus manos por mis bíceps, apretando ligeramente, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y besa mi nariz, la comisura de mi boca, cada una de mis mejillas, mi frente, mi cuello. Para cuando vuelve a mis labios yo estoy más que ávido por recibirlo._

_Estando en medio del beso introduzco un dedo despacio en su interior, Gilbert arquea su espalda para empalarse a sí mismo. Un gemido se queda atascado en mi garganta, añado un segundo dedo y disfruto de los soniditos suaves que Beilschmidt sopla sobre mi oreja. Debo admitir que en la época en que Prusia apoyaba mi independencia, indirectamente claro, mis fantasías sexuales recurrentes consistían en él doblándome sobre un escritorio y follándome de la manera más salvaje y brutal posible. El contraste con la fantasía, sin embargo, se siente delicioso._

—_Al-Alfred. Hmmh. Hazlo. Ya —comanda entre dientes. Tal vez si fuera otra persona podría haberse considerado una súplica; pero es el general de la tercera brigada de artillería Gilbert Beilschmidt de quien estamos hablando._

_Toma mi erección, que se iza imponente entre nuestros vientres, y lo presiona contra su trasero. Suelto un gemido en voz alta y él contrae sus paredes. Saco mis dedos lentamente y me ayudo con una mano para posicionarme en su entrada, humedezco su hendedura con el pre seminal que brota del glande y me abro paso en su interior. Las uñas de Gilbert se clavan en mis hombros, sus sorprendentes ojos escarlata me estudian por unos instantes y entonces empieza a rodar las caderas. Mis piernas están inestables, calor y presión envuelven mi polla de punta a base._

—_Gilbert, Gilbert, ohhhhh Gilbert._

_Incapaz de resistir por más tiempo inicio las penetraciones. Me retiro medio camino y arremeto hacia adelante con violencia. Una vez, dos veces, a la tercera estocada encuentro su próstata. Gilbert inclina su tronco, apoyando su espalda en la pared, para facilitar el acceso y finalmente establezco una cadencia._

—_Oh mierda, mierda, increíble… Eres increíble…_

_A eso le sigue una ráfaga de palabras. No soy consciente de lo que sale de mi boca, y es mejor así. De lo contrario no creo que sería capaz de mirar a Gilbert a la cara sin morir de la vergüenza._

_Sostengo el tobillo de Gilbert y lo levanto para que descanse en mi hombro, de alguna manera logro llegar más profundo. Prusia tiene los ojos entrecerrados y gime con cada golpe que alcanza su próstata, una de sus manos libres baja a su pene y se desliza de arriba abajo a ritmo de mis incursiones. Con todo y mi fuerza sobrehumana siento las piernas temblar como gelatina._

—_Más rápido Al, acelera ¡ya!_

_Obedezco, aumento la velocidad considerablemente de un segundo al otro. Cedo a mis instintos el control absoluto de la situación. El cuerpo esbelto de Prusia se estremece, el sudor baja por su pecho, abdominales, su piel blanca brilla como plata. Libero su tobillo y lo empujo completamente contra la pared, él gruñe y se contrae, su carne se cierne alrededor de la mía. _

—_Ahhh, uhmmm… ¡AHHH!_

_Mi orgasmo llega junto con el suyo, sensacional y repentino. La energía es drenada de mi cuerpo hasta convertirme en peso muerto, mi visión permanece en blanco por exaltantes, inconmensurables segundos. Mi frente se apoya en la frente de Prusia, estamos tan cerca que alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente el siseo entre dientes que escapa a sus labios rojos cuando desenlaza nuestros cuerpos. _

_Espero a que Beilschmidt se recomponga para aferrar mis manos a sus bíceps, su piel está caliente bajo la yema de mis dedos, y enfoca esa mirada sorprendente para preguntarme qué rayos pretendo hacer. Trazo su ceño fruncido con un dedo y le sonrío. Beso su mejilla, su cuello, su oreja. El ceño fruncido desaparece y aprovecho la oportunidad para besar su boca, esta vez con el letargo del cansancio._

—_Oh, Inglaterra me va a matar tanto —suspiras, antes de inclinarse y besarme una vez más._

_Unos minutos más tarde un golpe en la puerta se roba mi atención. Y aparentemente no sólo la mía, ya que rompes el beso y te detienes a escuchar. La puerta es tocada tres veces más, golpes fuertes y precisos. Una voz grave se une al llamado:_

—_¡Prusia, ¿ ya terminaste de vestirte?! Nos vamos en diez._

—_Estoy contigo en cinco Alemania, ¡dame un respiro! —gritas en alemán, giras hacia mí y me sonríes con perversión, tu voz se reduce a un susurro áspero como regresas a hablar en inglés—: Tengo que irme. Si disfrutaste del espectáculo entonces búscame en la siguiente reunión, aún me quedan muchas cosas por enseñarte Jones…_

_El beso de despedida sabía a promesa._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em>

_Ehmm, pues espero que les haya gustado! (huye)_


End file.
